


Death By Basilton

by starwarned



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, I like that just 'nipples' is a premade tag I can just use, M/M, Nipples, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Shameless Smut, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Smut, They love each other so much, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, ass eating, hardcore ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Simon feels embarrassed. The last time he and Baz had gotten this far, he had to stop them and make up some excuse to leave.Wherein Simon has a secret to tell Baz which he's making way too big a deal out of.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Death By Basilton

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a weird premise but just go with me. This one’s for all my gals and gays who have not-sensitive nipples. You’re valid and I love you.   
> Straight up just pretend Simon doesn’t have wings and a tail. I absolutely ignored them. This is gratuitous smut. I never claimed it would be accurate.
> 
> Also to my one in-person friend who reads my fics on here, please don't judge me. Love you!

Simon feels embarrassed. The last time he and Baz had gotten this far, he had to stop them and make up some excuse to leave. He’s still not sure that Baz didn’t notice the on-the-spot excuse of forgetting about plans to meet Penny. 

The two boys had been pressed up against Simon’s door for ten minutes, just making out, but Baz was trying really hard to make it more than that. He’s got his hands under Simon’s shirt, running them across his stomach and hips (which feels great, Simon can’t lie), and he’s getting a little bit more aggressive in his intentions, trying to push Simon’s shirt off. 

Simon doesn’t want to let him because it’ll inevitably lead to him either having to talk to Baz about his problem (which he’s notoriously bad at) or make up another excuse (which he’s also bad at). In order to maybe take Baz’s focus off of getting his shirt off, Simon runs his hands down Baz’s back and just barely under the waistband of his pants, which causes him to pitch forward a little bit. 

Simon pulls his mouth away from Baz’s pink, needy one to leave soft kisses along his neck, nipping and sucking here and there, just to get as much of a reaction out of Baz as he can. 

It’s not that Simon isn’t having a good time. He loves kissing Baz and loves knowing that he can get this sort of reaction out of him, he just dreads getting further than that. 

Simon’s thoughts are interrupted by Baz tugging at the collar of his shirt and pulling him over to the bed, pushing him down onto it, and crawling up to straddle his hips. Simon can barely breathe. He presses his hips up into Baz and sucks at his skin just below his collarbone. Baz curses a little bit under his breath and Simon grins brightly. 

Baz redoubles his efforts to pull off Simon’s shirt, moving his hands to undo the top few buttons while moving his head back to lick into Simon’s mouth aggressively. Simon gets distracted in the feeling of Baz against him and isn’t paying enough attention before Baz is unbuttoning the rest of his top and pushing it off his shoulders. He sits them both up so he can fully rid Simon of his shirt, pulling away from the kiss to run his eyes over Simon’s chest.

Simon takes the opportunity to pull Baz’s shirt off as well. Maybe he’ll be okay if they just skip through this part quickly. Baz takes that idea off the table as he reaches up to push his hand into Simon’s hair, tilting his head so he can kiss along his neck and down to his chest. Simon sucks in a sharp breath when Baz’s nails rake down his sides and he tries his best to kind of back away subtly from where Baz is kissing down his chest. 

Baz abruptly stops. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, looking up at Simon and sitting up. 

“What?” Simon replies, leaning up a little bit, his cheeks feeling incredibly warm. 

“You’re acting strange. Every time I take off your top or even try to, you get so tense. Are we going too fast?”

Simon sighs and shakily runs a hand through his hair. “No, I’m sorry.” 

“Then what’s going on?” Baz looks hurt, but the concern in his voice is clear.

Simon nudges Baz back on his legs so he can fully sit up against the headboard. “I just-” he sighs again. “This is embarrassing. I just- you have the most sensitive nipples of any person I’ve ever met.” 

Baz blushes and immediately reacts, snapping. “What the hell does that have to do with anything?” 

“I don’t mean it as a bad thing!” Simon insists quickly. He has certainly ruined the mood. “Fuck, I just- mine aren’t like that.” He pauses, trying to gauge his boyfriend’s reaction, but that man is a stone wall. “I’ve never had any sort of sexual pleasure from them and it’s embarrassing.” 

Baz furrows his eyebrows and pulls Simon into his lap so Simon’s legs fall on either side of Baz’s hips. “ _ Crowley _ , Snow, that’s not embarrassing at all. I thought it was going to be something way worse than that.” 

Simon lays his head against Baz’s shoulder. “Sorry for making a big deal out of it.” 

Baz laughs. “It’s okay.” He pushes Simon back a little bit by the chest so he can look at him. Baz leans in to kiss Simon carefully. “So,” he runs his thumb experimentally over Simon’s nipple. “Nothing?” 

Simon raises an eyebrow, questioning Baz’s motivations. “Nothing.” 

“Okay,” Baz replies, nodding his head. “I can work with that.” 

“There’s nothing to work with, Baz,” Simon insists, but Baz has already wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist to hold him in place as he runs his mouth down the center of his chest, causing Simon to shut his eyes and sigh softly. 

Baz once again experimentally presses his tongue against Simon’s nipple, but once he receives no reaction, he bites at it (and not softly, either). 

That does it. 

“Fuck,” Simon chokes out. He hadn’t expected anything, but the second that Baz got rough with him, he could feel at least some sort of arousal shooting through his body. 

Baz grins up at Simon. “Nothing?” 

Simon hits Baz on the back of the head. “Shut up and do it again,” he demands. 

Baz obeys. He sucks harshly at Simon’s nipple and bites at it while reaching up to pinch at the other, hard. 

Simon is fully at his mercy, whimpering and twitching forward into Baz’s touch. Maybe it’s something to do with being with another person (who he loves so much) but this has never worked for him in the past, so he soaks it all in. It’s not the most erotic thing he’s ever experienced, but it’s pretty damn good. 

Baz moves on from Simon’s chest and kisses down his stomach, licking across the waistband of his trousers and nipping at the skin just by his hip. Simon bucks into the touch before reaching up to press both of his hands into Baz’s hair. He relishes any time he’s able to mess up his boyfriend’s hair, which normally lies perfectly because of Baz’s obsession with his appearance. As Simon tugs at Baz’s hair, Baz groans and pushes Simon down on his back on the bed, undoing his trousers and beginning to tug them off his legs. Simon assists as much as he can but quickly reaches out to undo Baz’s jeans as well, yanking them down his hips. 

Once they’re both just in their pants, Simon kisses Baz, a little softer than they had been kissing before, determined on slowing down just long enough that he can take a breath and remind Baz that he adores him in this small way. Baz smiles against his mouth and gently places a hand on the side of his neck. 

“I love you,” Simon whispers.    
  


“And I, you,” Baz replies, laughing just a little as he pulls away from his mouth. “Idiot,” he adds, endearingly. 

Baz kisses Simon, a little more ferociously, hand sliding up to tug at Simon’s curls, which were already disheveled and this just makes it worse. Simon whines embarrassingly in response and blushes as Baz pulls away to smirk at him. Baz doesn’t spend too much time mocking Simon with his eyes before kissing at his neck and running his tongue down his chest again. Once he’s reached the waistband on his pants, he tugs them off, consciously avoiding his cock probably just to piss him off. 

Simon notices. 

His hips twitch towards where Baz is sucking at his thigh, leaving a mark there that Simon will certainly admire later. “Baz, please,” he breathes, digging his hand into Baz’s hair and pulling at it. 

Baz finally gives him  _ something  _ by pressing closer to the bed and flattening his tongue against Simon’s hole, forcing Simon’s breath to catch in his throat and come out as a whimper, louder than he has  _ ever been _ . Baz works his tongue over and in him again and again, pulling moans and breathy whispers of Baz’s name from Simon’s lips. When Simon feels like his body is ready to combust, Baz slides a finger in alongside with his tongue and presses it into Simon harshly, taking his breath away once again. 

Simon is completely at Baz’s mercy as he presses two and then three fingers into him, hips bucking forward and hand practically spasming in its hold on Baz’s silky hair. At some point, Baz produces lube (from the drawer in the bedside table? Simon can’t even focus on that right now) and liberally uses it as he’s using his other hand to pull his pants off. 

“Okay?” Baz asks as he presses himself above Simon, making very particular eye contact with him to make sure Simon’s comfortable.

Simon nods without hesitation, grabbing Baz by the back of the neck and tugging him into a kiss where he whispers, “Yes,” against his mouth. “I’ll die if you don’t fuck me immediately.” 

“That’s a little extreme, don’t you think?” Baz asks, grinning and kissing Simon on the cheek, kind of cutting the retort of the comment with the sweet gesture. 

“I mean, you planned to kill me for years while we were at school, anyway. If this is how you were meaning to take me out, I really can’t complain.” As Simon responds, he rolls his hips up into Baz’s carefully, trying to evoke a reaction. “Death by Basilton.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Baz snaps before he moans a little as he grinds his hips back into Simon’s. “I’d never make you die a virgin,” he adds, laughing. 

“Then get on with it, prick,” Simon demands, biting at Baz’s earlobe and wrapping his free arm around his shoulders. 

Baz doesn’t have a retort at the ready as he’s quite busy whimpering at the feeling of Simon sucking and biting at his ear. Baz pulls away from it, gives Simon a chaste kiss, and sinks into him painfully slowly. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Simon curses out of clenched teeth as he attempts to adjust. He’s barely audible as he whispers, “Okay, okay, okay.”

“Are you alright?” Baz asks, ever on his guard just in case he’s hurting him. 

“Yes, yes,” Simon promises, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “Please, move.” 

Baz takes that and runs with it, pressing into Simon the rest of the way. He gives him just a few seconds before beginning to move more consistently, fucking into him faster as Simon grips him tightly and digs his nails into his shoulder. 

As they move together, they’re both breathing heavily and holding on too tight, the pressure building between them like they’re the only two people that matter in the entire world. 

When Baz reaches down to touch him, to bring him to the edge, Simon is hurled over it, coming maybe harder than he ever has, hips twitching and mouth pressed open in a silent moan. That reaction and Simon clenching around him pushes Baz into a loud orgasm as well, holding Simon as tightly as he possibly can. 

Simon presses his face into Baz’s hair and breathes him in as their chests rise and fall together. He’s never felt so loved and cared for and the attachment he feels to Baz is burning his insides and making him blink way too much. 

Baz rolls off of Simon but still stays close, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s neck, leaving a line of kisses against his skin. 

Simon smiles and turns on his side so he can kiss Baz on the nose. 

“Now I can die,” Simon whispers. “I’m no longer a virgin.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell sixth year me,” Baz replies, laughing under his breath. 

“Please do.” 

Simon reaches onto the floor and pulls up a shirt to clean them off. Simon knows Baz would have normally freaked out over using a dirty shirt, but Simon thinks he’s a little too tired to worry about it. Neither of them put any clothes back on and they fall asleep there. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
